1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to novel aromatic polysulfoneetherketone polymers having recurring units of Formula: ##STR4## wherein Ar is phenylene, biphenylene or ##STR5## in which --Y-- represents ##STR6## and a process for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The specialty engineering plastics of polysulfone and polyetherketone series are excellent over the conventional, general purpose engineering plastics in terms of heat resistance (i.e. a high glass transition temperature, Tg, and a high thermal distortion temperature), chemical resistance and electrical insulation, and have excellent mechanical properties such as dimensional stability. These characteristics make it possible to utilize the specialty engineering plastic materials in various fields of industry such as electric, electronic, mechanical, aircraft, and medical supply-making industries.
The specialty engineering plastics are usually prepared by a method of condensation polymerization which comprises condensing an aromatic dihalide with an aromatic diol in a polar solvent having a high boiling point, such as dimethylacetamide, cyclotetramethylenesulfone (sulfolan), etc. For example, U.K. Patent No. 1,078,234 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,837, both to Union Carbide Corporation, U.S.A., disclose a process for producing polysulfone polymers which are commercially available under the trade name Udel.RTM.. U.K. Patent Nos. 1,153,035 and 1,177,183 to ICI, U.K., disclose a process for producing polyethersulfone polymers (trade name: Victrex.RTM.). U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,224 to ICI of U.K. discloses a process for producing polyetheretherketone polymers (trade name: Victrex.RTM.).
It has been known that the polysulfone and polyethersulfone polymers are an amorphous substance having good heat resistance, steam resistance, electric insulation, transparency and film formability. But, they are inferior to the polyetherketone series in view of the mechanical properties. Due to these properties, these polymers are not utilized as a structural material but for parts such as connectors for electric and electronic products, battery cases, food packing containers, medical sterilizers, ultrafitration membranes, etc.
In contrast, crystalline polyetheretherketone and polyetherketone polymers are used as matrix resins for advanced composite materials for use in the aircraft because of their excellent chemical resistance, heat resistance, and other mechanical properties such as dimensional stability. However, these types of polymers have high melting point and low solubility; thus, they can be processed only by means of compression molding or extrusion molding.